


Dad of three!

by ashped15



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Katie never liked the idea of her own name for her kids but Owen did, M/M, Other, Owen Harper has kids, The kids go by Harper but there names on their brith certificates are all Russell-Harper, before Katie dies she has triplets who Owen has to raise on his own, i don't know about this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: Katie Russell is pregnant but also terminally ill. Katie dies and Owen is left to raise his triplets, Katie, Maya, and Jamie Harper, all by his self. Can he cope?
Relationships: (not sexual AT ALL), Owen Harper/Katie Russell, Owen Harper/Owen Harper's Mother
Kudos: 3





	1. Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, I just had an idea. Enjoy XD

Katie is seven months pregnant and her and Owen are at a doctors appointment. Katie is terminally ill.  
"Do you want to know their genders?" The doctor asked  
"I don't but Ka... Hold up, did you just say 'their genders' as in more than one?" Owns asked.  
"Yes, didn't you know? You're having triplets, congrats. Do you want to know the genders?"  
"Owen please, we don't know how long I have left. If the babies do t make it, I want you to be able to mourn them. Yes we would like to know pleas." Katie replied to the doctor.  
"Congratulations, you're having two girls and a boy." The Doctor said, gleefully,but also confused.  
"Alright, well there's one name, Katie." Owen said, he genuinely wanted a baby Katie.  
"Do we have to? I don't want a baby named after me as long as I live." Katie said.  
"Ok then. If you live we won't call her Katie which means that hopefully we need two more names. But hopefully you will live, but if you don't make it, I wanna name one after you. Ok?" "Ok, I have a name in mind." "Yes?" "Can we name one of them Jamie please? I always wanted it wether a boy or a girl. We could use that for the boy and each have a girl name. If I die, you use my name and the one I pick, if I live we use the other name you picked an the one I picked. Deal?" Katie was very persuasive so she got what she wanted. "Deal."


	2. Name picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but this is the chapter where they come up with a name each for their daughter. If Katie dies then they will be called Katie and whatever name Katie picked. If she lives then they will be called both of their options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. There will be more soon, this is just a quick chapter for you. Enjoy XD

It was two weeks after Owen and Katie found out they was having twins. It was amonth until their wedding so they was really planning now. But they still needed to pick names for their daughters.  
"Do you have a name picked yet, Ow?" Katie asked, finally having picked a name for herself and hoping Owen had picked one by now.  
"Actually yes, I do have a name for one of our daughters." Owen replied, excited to tell eachother the names of their daughters (hopefully both will be used, and Katie would make it).   
"Ok, so whats your name then?" Katie asked Owen, excitedly.  
"Well, my name for our future daughter, that will hopefully be used, is, and I hope yopu like it, it's Maci. Do you like it?" Owen said,hoping she liked the name as thats the only name he had.  
"I love it Ow, it's perfect for our daughter. My name I picked is Maya. Do you like it?" Katie asked, excited that they had their childrens na,mes/.  
"Kate, it's perfect. I love it." Owen said and they was both so happy. "Now lets plan this wedding, eh?" and with that they got on with sorting out who is sitting where at their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, whenever it says 'Ow' that is just Katie saying her nickname for Owen which is pronounced 'Oh' but I just speltt it like ow cos I didnt think. I dont know if Katie would hjave actualy called him that, but she does now aha. Hope you enjoy this short chapter XD

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Katie is dead btw.


End file.
